Chapter 2/Boarded
(Armory) Tyson gets a phaser and a compression phaser rifle and heads out to take care of the Alliance strike team. (Kingston main bridge red alert) Commander, we've searched the ship but cannot find the commanding officer, sensors are down we can't seem to unlock the system, says a soldier as he's at attention. Kiva takes her disruptor out of its holster and shoots one of her men killing him instantly. FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME NOW! shouts Kiva as she looked at her men. Two people leave the bridge to search for Captain Tyson. (Engine room) Tyson walks into the room and shoots two Alliance soldiers who were attempting to unlock the control lock out command, and he looks at the console screen and watches the Alliance soldiers try to unlock the command lockouts. This Captain John Tyson commanding officer of this vessel as you well have known you've been locked out of every system except the communication system and when you feel like giving me back my ship I'll keep disrupting ship systems one by one until I get to life support you have five seconds to get off this ship says Tyson as he's looking at the soldiers occupying the bridge over the console. Ah, the famous Captain Tyson the man who destroyed our Kass crops on Chimmera I've been waiting to meet you again now give us control of the Kingston, ''says Commander Kiva over comm. Commander I'm not handing this ship over to you says Captain Tyson as he looks at the monitor watching the strike team on board the ship. ''My strike team will find you Captain and mark my words when they do I'll make it my personal job to get the access codes from you and kill you says Kiva as she points her disruptor at the back montior and shoots it and the transmission fizzes out. Tyson walks over to the main engineering console that shows the warp reactor's shutdown as he tries to set the self-destruct sequence but the screen shows Self-destruct sequence offline. '' All right its time to pull a Colonel Sheppard says Captain Tyson as he gets his phaser rifle and heads out to take care of the Alliance strike team. (Space, warp speed) The ''Intrepid heads to sector 546 on the outer edge of Federation space. (Intrepid, conference lounge) We dropped out of warp and as we were investigating a cloud it came to life and engulfed the Kingston in it and the Captain ordered us to abandon ship and find help we're lucky that the Intrepid was around says Commander Mitchell as she briefs Captain Kira and his senior staff on the situation. I've been in contact with Starfleet Command their sending the Helena and the Enterprise to assist us says General Carter as she looks at Typhuss. Just my brother in law's ship and Picard's ship says Commander Robinson that was picked up by the Intrepid on its way to trace the distress calls to the Kingston escape group. The Intrepid is going as well, Commander Robinson, so its not two ships its three says Typhuss as he is looking at Commander Robinson. Michelle scoff and looks out at the stars streaking by as Rachel puts her hand on her mom's shoulder. Excuse Michelle's attitude she's worried about the Captain says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Typhuss. I understand, i could get another Starfleet ship to join us, the USS Liberty, a Defiant class starship under the command of Captain Benjamin Bartholomew, he's an old friend of mine says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. I've read his service record a few court martials here and there but other then that he's been awarded five times during the Xindi War says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Typhuss. Thank you Typhuss my brother in law spoke very highly of you and you are a good man says Michelle as she looks at Typhuss.